powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloweird
Halloweird is a one-hour halloween special for Power Rangers Mighty Thunderbirds. Synopsis A strange portal sends Z.J. to a strange Halloweentown-like dimension where everyone wears a costume of some sort. When the Shadow Ranger of this dimension attacks, Z.J. must find his teammate's counterparts of that world and unite them to form the Halloweird Thunderbirds. Plot It is a dark and stormy night, and Z.J. is staying late while the rest of the Rangers, after cleaning up a recent Halloween party, are asleep. As he's looking outside, an alert regarding a a strange anomaly comes in, and he ends up being the only one able to go check it out as the rest of the Rangers are too tired and are already asleep. Taking the Shadow Racer with him (for unknown reasons), he goes to check it out. Z.J. chases after and defeats some Shadowtrons. He then takes the Shadow Racer to find the anomaly. He eventually finds it, only to be sucked into a dimensional portal, which in fact was the anomaly. When he wakes up, he finds that it's daytime already. Confused, Z.J. hides the Shadow Racer and goes into the city, only to find that the civilians are different. He then concludes that the portal had taken him into a different dimension. As Z.J. enters what appears to be the juice bar, he finds and meets this dimension's counterpart of David, known as clown Jonathan Dupree, as a familiar-looking bartender serves drinks to him and his friends. Shadowtrons suddenly appear, and, after Z.J. defeat the Shadowtrons, he and Jonathan escape from the juice bar. The two run for it until they accidentally run into Fiddlesticks, the Halloween dimension's counterpart of Alan. He, Z.J., and Jonathan are on the lookout for the cops. When the authorities find them, the three get into Fiddlesticks' car and flee. After meeting with Flash Ferguson, the local football star, and Neville, a stereotypical-nerdy high school student, the five suddenly encounter Tristan Lopez (of the Halloween-dimension that is), who then transforms into the Shadow Ranger. A shocked Z.J. morphs and a heated battle between the two Shadow Rangers begin. The four confused friends are directed to a nearby cave while he defeats the evil Ranger. In the cave, the five friends meet a woman named Shooter Maverick who is researching a strange tomb, where it is said that a mummy is locked away inside. The mummy wakes up and chases them until Z.J. returns and helps her pull the wrappings on her face off, only to find that the face of the mummy is the same as that of Angie's. Seeing the seven's shock, especially Z.J's, the mummy introduces herself as Flappy and begins to talk about her past. Cutting her off about halfway through, Z.J. leads the now six friends out of the Now out of the cave, Z.J. asks Fiddlesticks how many people can fit in his car. Stating that his car can hold five, including himself of course, Z.J. summons the Shadow Racer and instructs Fiddlesticks to follow him. Flappy rides with Z.J. while the other four ride with Fiddlesticks all the way to this dimension's version of Tracy Island, where they meet Dr. Maria von Trappenstein, Dr. Braniac, and their assistant Fer-gor, who are at work creating seven different morphers, five of which are the dimension's Thunderbird Morphers while the other two are the Aeronizer and FAB Morpher respectively. Stating that they're missing one thing for them to be complete, Z.J. then subdues some of his power into the morphers, which configures each default color and suit to the morphers. After Z.J. does this, Jefferson the Great asks him who is, where he's from, how he got there, and how he can do that. Z.J. states that he is a good Shadow Ranger from another dimension. He states tha the came to this dimension through a dimensional portal that had mysteriously appeared, and then he states that he is the son of a wise sage named Zordon, and was thus born with the powers he had. Jefferson then goes to talk about an evil force, known by Z.J. as the Shadow Legion, who has been trying to turn this world into a dull and dark place where evil rested at every single corner, and corruption, destruction, etc. would all take place. He states that he and his team had been looking for a new team of elite warriors to stand against this threat, but now that Z.J. had arrives, he has now decided to let him select the Rangers, thinking that the warriors chosen could possibly be this world's counterparts to Z.J's world. When asked by Jefferson the Great to gather the warriors needed, Z.J. then goes to state that the Rangers are already gathered. Confused by this, Z.J. talks about his time in this world and talks about the encounters with the six friends who were with him right now and that they and Dr. Trappenstein are this world's counterparts of his teammates back in his dimension. Upon receiving their new powers and titles, Fiddlesticks, Flash, and Shooter get excited, but Jonathan, Neville, Trappenstein, and Flappy became very reluctant. When Z.J. asks them why they feel this way, the four state that they never actually fought before and either don't know how to or don't think they can fight, but Z.J. encouraged them to fight just as their counterparts do. Jonathan then states that Z.J. is right and that they should make it their mission never give up no matter what the circumstances. Z.J. then states that he will lead the team for the first couple of battles and help Jonathan to grow as a leader. Then, when he heads back to his dimension, he will pass leadership to Jonathan, much to the dismay of Dr. Trappenstein (who had hoped to be the Red Ranger). The alarms suddenly sound, and the Rangers are alerted of Shadowtrons, two behemoth monsters, and the evil Shadow Ranger attacking the city. The team went and challenged the evil Shadow Ranger and morphed for the first time (as is the case of the main five Rangers, the Aero Ranger, and the FAB Ranger), with Z.J. battling the evil Shadow Ranger while the other seven Rangers first taking out several Shadowtrons, then defeating the two behemoth monsters by stacking into a tower-like and shooting them with their Thunder Blasters, then finishing them off with their main weapons. They then fought the evil Shadow Ranger, only for him to grow before they can defeat him. Z.J. then tells them to use their morphers to summon their zords to form the Thunderbird Megazord, which they do. The Shadow Ranger was finally destroyed with the Rescue Ultrazord's "Ultra Rescue Blast". With the Shadow Ranger defeated and Tristan off leading a new life, Jefferson the Great opens a portal back to Z.J's world, only for Z.J. to find that the Rangers of his dimension are about to be defeated by the Drillatron and two behemoths that look the same as the ones the alternate Rangers had defeated. Asking for the team's help one more time, he and the alternate team appear in the original timeline just before Drillatron and the behemoths can destroy them. By combining their forces, the two sets of Thunderbirds are able to defeat the behemoths and the Drillatron with the two Judgement Blasters. He then grows giant; as the main Ranger's zords are revealed to be out of action, the Halloween Rangers summon their Megazords instead, and finishes Drillatron for good with the "Ultra Rescue Strike", which summons all of the team's Megazord formations to attack at once. After the battle, the Halloween Rangers bid farewell to the Thunderbirds, with Z.J. hugging Flappy due to her similaritie's to the late Angie. David and Alan tell Dr. Trappenstein to not freak out over the fact that she isn't the leader and that being a follower isn't as bad as she thinks. She then states that she'll keep that in mind. Z.J. and David then address Jonathan, stating that he should have courage and Z.J. reminds Jonathan of the mission that he made for himself and his team: "Never give up, no matter what the circumstances." Jonathan then thanks the two for that advice and Z.J. for helping him become a better leader. The seven Rangers then head back to their dimension while the main Rangers head back to Tracy Island. Continuity and Placement This special most likely takes place sometime after episode 18 as Z.J, when he thinks about Angie, recalls the events from that episode. Color Changes *Color Changes in Halloweird **Thunderbird 1 - **Thunderbird 2 - **Thunderbird 3 - **Thunderbird 4 - **Thunderbird 5 - Notes *This special marks the only time Z.J. has ever acted as leader of a team while acting as the Shadow Ranger. *The names of the Halloween Rangers come from the trailer of a fake movie by Disney Channel called The Day Before Yesterday. *Some of the story elements of this special come from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Category:Power Rangers Mighty Thunderbirds Category:Special Category:Halloween Specials